villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Dark Knight Red Fire/PE Proposal: Captain Phasma
This my proposal about Captain Phasma . WHO IS HE / WHAT HAS HE DONE? Captain Phasma commands the First Order’s legions of stormtroopers. A tough veteran commander, she has no use for fancy titles or complex war rooms, preferring to lead her troops in battle against the First Order’s enemies. A determined survivor, Phasma betrayed the First Order on Starkiller Base. She managed to conceal her treachery, but fell in battle against Finn, one of her former soldiers. MITIGATING FACTORS? As the head of the First Order stormtroopers, Phasma is cold, efficient and commanding among her underlings. She has no interest in politics, believing that they meddle with rank and produce ineffective soldiers; however, she respects those who are in line with her interests. Phasma believes that duty to the First Order is her first and main priority, and sees to it that only the best stormtroopers see battle. To employ this, Phasma prefers to have stormtroopers face real combat in order to test them, therefore weeding out only the best stormtroopers to join the First Order. Due to this, she is a perfectionist, and keeps careful track of every stormtrooper under her watch. Such observation is not out of care but caution; so that she can remove anyone that could threaten her and the First Order. Phasma is extremely self-confident to the point that she expects her underlings to trust in her word and listen. She is strict and calculating, and a no-nonsense individual. The novel Phasma reveals that she has a "survival of the fittest" mentality, in that she will do anything, even joining a higher power, to maintain self-preservation. On Parnassos, she was shaped to be quite resilient, but inherently treacherous; she went as far as to lead her own family and tribe to death in order to survive. Simultaneously, she will appear to put the needs of the whole in line, such as the First Order, as extension to her survival. Despite this, Phasma can yield to death threats, but only when it threatens her safety. Highly tenacious and cunning, any potential threat or liability only encourages Phasma to take action and remove them in an efficient, calculating manner, regardless of who the person is. This intense approach makes her a merciless opponent to those who cross her. While she is ruthless, it is implied that Phasma does not heavily discriminate other beings as inherently weak, but she is willing to let them die for her goals to be met. Furthermore, the only emotions and mercy she has displayed was towards her closest allies, including her former friend Siv and her brother Keldo; although how she helped them was at the expense of the people surrounding them. Phasma's perception of these relationships were referenced heavily in her comic; when on a planet similar to Parnassos, memories of her comrades briefly appeared to Phasma. By this observation, it appears that either the loss of her tribe still haunts her years later or a part of herself regrets her actions. Regardless, Phasma's desire to live gets the better of her, as she found herself willing to kill her own allies to safeguard herself. VERDICT would say yes considered to be approved by PE Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals